What Brothers Do
by isthisreallife19
Summary: Who knew it would take a life threatening incident to make these two brothers realize they really do love each other. Just a little one shot to help with my writer's block, tell me what you think :P title is okay, I suck at titles so forgive meh


**A/N this is just a small one shot for Gabe and PJ, there's mostly romance stories on here for Gabe so I wanted a little action :P if you like and haven't done already check out my Gabe/Jo centered story The Great Escape :) chapter eight is coming soon**

**I own no familiar characters from Good Luck Charlie. Anyone else miss this show? I've been binge watching episodes because I miss this family. They were like a second TV family to me :(**

* * *

Normal POV

"Why can't you just chaperone?" Gabe asked.

"Because I have to finish up on this recipe I'm doing, you're fourteen why do you need me to go?" PJ asked.

"Mom and dad won't let me go without you or Teddy chaperoning, and Teddy is already busy with Beau. Come on PJ don't be a jerk."

Don't be a jerk, this is the fourth time this week Gabe has used those words with PJ and frankly the older boy was sick of it. All his life he's been a great big brother and the few times he wants a little time to himself he's suddenly a jerk? He let those words slip the other three times but not this time, _some_ respect had to be given around here to him.

"Look," he shouted, slamming the whisk he was holding down. "I'm _sick_ of you saying that iine every time I say no to you."

"But PJ-"

"No buts, you have the nerve to say I'm a jerk. I've done a lot for you, I've gotten you out of situations that mom and dad still don't know anything about to this day. You never say thank you and you think I owe you something? No one owes you anything Gabe, so get off your high horse for once. I'm not chaperoning and that's that."

Gabe didn't know what to say. He was too in shock at his brother. It wasn't really the words he said to him, it wasn't the fact that he told Gabe no. It was the shouting, the anger, PJ _never_ got that way with anyone. He was gentle and kind, a little dumb, but Gabe appreciated PJ's kind qualities because it showed him how to be. He would never of course tell PJ or anyone that, but he was thinking it. Now though, he didn't know what to think.

"What is going on in here?" Amy Duncan asked as she and her husband entered the kitchen. They were putting the younger Duncan kids down for an early bedtime when they heard the shouting.

"Nothing," PJ said, still glaring at Gabe. He noticed Gabe didn't respond with his own scowl, and the older boy wondered if he maybe went too far.

"Oh come on, Gabe what's going on here?" Bob Duncan asked.

"I um," Gabe started. He cleared his throat and made eye contact with his parents. "I wanted PJ to be a chaperone for the skating trip for tonight, but never mind."

With that said Gabe slowly left the kitchen and as soon as he was gone his parents pounced on PJ. Gabe on the other hand didn't stick around to see it like he normally would. He went upstairs to his bedroom he shared with PJ and plopped down on his bed. The clock on the wall read 4:25pm. Gabe had been looking forward to this ice skating trip with his class all month long. He thought it was pretty cool that it was going to be at the lake and at night where the stars would shine above them as they skated around the pond. All of his friends were going from three different classes, it was a reward for good grades which Gabe had worked hard to get just for this trip. He was sure his parents would let him go without a chaperone but they believed he would get into some trouble with the few teachers that were going to be there, so said they chaperone or you don't get to go.

"Huh, guess I won't be going," he moped and hid his face under his pillow. In just forty minutes the bus would be leaving the school parking lot and on it's way to Huntsville Lake. Gabe was sure he'd be getting text messages from friends asking where he's at and warning him that if he didn't arrive he'd miss the bus. So he turned his phone on vibrate, he could never hear it vibrate unlike most people. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, unbeknownst to himself. It wasn't until his bedroom door slammed open fifteen minutes later that he jolted up.

"Get your shoes and coat on, don't forget any of your winter gear because we're _not_ coming back," he heard PJ say.

He wiped his sleepy eyes and smiled big. "Y-you're taking me?"

"Don't get too happy, I'm being forced. I hate you sometimes Gabe, you never know when to let up and just not get your way."

_You hate me?_ Gabe bit his bottom lip and did as he was told, pulling on pajama pants under his black jeans, three pairs of socks since his feet would always get cold, and a hoodie over a long sleeve flannel. He pulled a beanie over his head and gloves before following PJ, who was already dressed for the weather, downstairs. "No thanks," he said when PJ handed him his coat.

"I'm _not_ coming back," he warned.

"Yeah I got that," Gabe mumbled and two left. The car ride was silent as they drove to Gabe's middle school. Zero words were exchanged not even when Gabe sneezed, at least a bless you would have been nice. Gabe sighed and leaned his head against the car window. He was still kind of tired from his nap, he thought those things were supposed to be refreshing not make you feel like you've been run over twice.

As soon as they pulled up in the school parking lot Gabe's eyes lit up when he saw his friends. They were cheering and woohoo-ing when they noticed PJ's truck. Gabe is kind of a star at his school, well not really a star, but he was considered the best in his squad of five guys plus his only girl friend, Jo Keener.

"Thought you were gonna bum out on us stupid," she said, though she was smiling. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts over a pair of leggings, sneakers, and a tiny green hoodie over a turtleneck. She had ear muffs and gloves but Gabe wondered if she was freezing. She seemed to read his mind though. "No I'm not cold, cold is for punks, like these guys." She ignored the remarks and "what do you mean by that" and the six friends including PJ, who was still quiet, got on the bus.

Gabe wanted to sit next to PJ but the older boy insisted on sitting in the front with the teachers. Gabe knew he would rather sit with grown ups then with him at the moment. His friends asked him about it since they too knew PJ was always so nice and cool, but Gabe just blamed it on a bad nap and they all went back to throwing paper and shouting stuff from the back of the bus. The back of the bus was always on point.

"We're here!" shouted the bus driver. It only took an hour and a half to get to the lake and all the kids and chaperones, even PJ, thought it was beautiful at night. It was dark though so PJ and the teachers hit the switch in the cabin and a second later three light post, the kind normally seen in stadiums or parking lots, lit up the area so they and the students could see the lake. Sure it took away from the beauty of the stars and moon but hey, you can't skate on a pond like this without being able to see.

"This is so cool, thanks a lot PJ," Gabe said, trying to break the ice with his brother. "PJ?"

"What?" PJ snapped. He slid down on the bench he was sitting on and kept his eyes on the students in front of him who were grabbing hands and making their way onto the lake.

Gabe shook his head and strapped on his skates. "You know chaperones can skate too." He waited for something, anything, but he received nothing and realized he wouldn't until who knows when.

"Gabe let's go I brought my football!" his friend Jake shouted. There were a bunch of other boys plus Jo waiting for him. So Gabe thanked PJ again before following after his friends.

As the night went on it got colder and PJ got more and more irritated. He was cold and he was hungry, these barbeque hot dogs weren't doing a thing for him. He also had a lot on his mind, especially his cooking project. He was supposed to bake and have ready for tomorrow a red velvet cake with strawberries. He was sick of his teacher giving him a hard time and for once he was hoping he would win him over. Of course though his parents gave in to Gabe and got in the way of that.

"Huh, this is stupid," PJ mumbled. He glanced at his watch, 8:50.

On the ice Gabe and his friends had stopped playing football and were now just skating around. "So Gabe what up with your brother?" Tyrone Johnson asked.

_He__ hates me that's what's wrong. _"N-nothing, he just isn't a good skater is all."

"Give me my hat back Jared!" Samantha Rollings shouted. The boy who was teasing her waved the girl's hat around and tossed it. He was on the baseball team and so his throw caused the hat to fly to the other side of the lake. Samantha punched him in the arm, "Idiot!"

Gabe laughed. "Lay off Jared," he said and skated circles around Samantha. "Want me to get your hat?"

She smiled. "That would be nice, thanks Gabe-"

"Attention boys and girls, we hope you enjoyed this trip it was _well worth _it, you all deserved it! Pack up your things and let's get going!"

"I'll be back," Gabe said and skated pass other friends and students to the other side of the pond where Samantha's hat was.

"Gabe let's go!" PJ shouted. He was so glad to be getting ready to go, he didn't need anyone lingering especially Gabe. He watched as Gabe skated over to the other side of the pond. "Gabe!"

"One second I'm coming!" Gabe shouted back. He bent down and picked up Samantha's Hunger Games beanie. In an instant he slipped and landed on the ice. "Ahh, my wrist." He held onto his wrist as he forced himself up off the ice. As soon as he did he swore he heard something creaking under him.

"Gabriel Duncan?" he heard one of the teachers call.

Gabe heard his voice, but he was staying focused on the creaking sound. It couldn't be what he thought it was.

"Gabe, we don't have all night let's go!" PJ shouted angrily.

"Look I said I'm-ahhh!"

PJ was mad. He was angry because he wasted perfect baking time here watching a bunch of middle school kids. He was ticked at Gabe for everything he caused hours ago, but right now, right now all of that was washed away. Every bit of anger disappeared as if it wasn't there in the first place. And all it took was seeing his baby brother standing one second before immediately disappearing under the freezing cold ice a second later.

"No!" PJ screamed. Everyone was screaming. Kids were screaming and crying, teachers were pushing them out of the way and putting on skates. PJ was blocking all of it out as he dashed onto the slippery ice with no skates on. He was slipping. He was sliding and falling and he knew he would feel the pain from all of this later, but it didn't matter because he had to get to Gabe.

Gabe, he was panicking much like anyone would under the ice. He felt his body floating from one side of the ice to the other as he banged on the frozen surface above him. He took swimming classes, all the Duncan kids did, but none of those classes prepared him for arctic cold water. His limbs were freezing and because of that swimming was becoming harder and harder to do and so was holding his breath.

_Oh man I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._

Above the ice PJ was sliding on his stomach to get to Gabe. When he reached the whole Gabe had gone under he shoved his arm into the water trying to feel for something, anything. Unfortunately all he pulled up was a Hunger Games beanie. "Gabe! Gabe can you hear me?" he shouted, his voice cracking from the cold. "Please do something."

Gabe could hear PJ and so he mustered up all the strength he had in him and began banging on the ice again. Both he and PJ were thankful for the lights that were on because PJ was able to see Gabe's white knuckles. Great, his brother wasn't gone like he thought.

"Gabe I'm gonna reach in and grab you, I-I don't think the ice will hold me up much longer but you have to hold on okay. Don't give up the fight!"

PJ could hear the ice under him creaking but he ignored it and shoved himself further into the hole. His hands swung around under the water frantically until he felt tiny stiff fingers connect with his. Gabe was relieved, because he heard PJ's pleas for him to keep fighting, but his body was numb and he had given up on holding his breath. He'll never forget the happy feeling he got when he felt PJ's fingers touched his.

PJ pulled, with both his hands he pulled Gabe from under the ice and back above the hole that his body had made when he fell in. The sight of Gabe made PJ break down into tears. He was soaking wet and he looked out of it and lifeless. He had to get him out of the water or he could freeze to death.

"We called an ambulance," he heard a teacher say when he made his way over to the struggling brothers. He counted to three and helped PJ as much as he could to pull Gabe out of the water. PJ knew they weren't out of the woods just yet when the ice underneath him gave in. It wasn't as bad as with Gabe, but PJ's legs still were wet and freezing.

"We got 'em!" the teacher called out. People started cheering but PJ on the other hand pulled Gabe into his arms. He didn't have on skates so he had to be real careful when carrying Gabe back over to where everyone else was.

"Is he alive?" Jo asked when the three made it back. She didn't receive an answer though when PJ placed Gabe on the ground.

"Gabe, Gabe please wake up," he cried, cold tears sliding down his face rapidly. "Please don't die on me I need you, I love you and I'm sorry."

Nothing. Gabe was still as a corpse and his lips were now turning blue. His already white skin was an unhealthy pale. A bunch of people pulled off their coats and put them on Gabe to help him out, but PJ never let go of his brother. He refused to and it took a few teachers and a paramedic to get him off when they finally arrived.

"I-I'm his brother I can come right?" he asked.

"Sure kid, but we have to hurry," one of the paramedics said. He didn't have to say it twice. PJ hopped into the back of the ambulance and grabbed hold of Gabe's hand.

"Please be okay, please."

* * *

"PJ... PJ, oh my goodness are you okay?" Amy shouted. It was her, Bob, and Teddy who rushed into the waiting room where PJ was sitting. He had gotten some warmer clothes but his hair was still damp.

"Where's Charlie and Toby?" he asked.

"Mrs. Dabney is watching them," Teddy said. PJ could see she had been crying so he decided to stop being so distant. He got up from his seat and pulled her into a hug. "Gabe, is he okay please say he's alive."

"I thought you were on a date?"

"Screw Spencer."

PJ chuckled a little and released Teddy from their hug in order to embrace his anxious parents. It was a heartwarming scene to those around them, but they knew everything about this situation was anything but heartwarming. Gabe was hurt, one of Amy's babies was injured and she was angry, upset, and worried all at once.

"It's gonna be okay mom," he assured her though he didn't really know himself.

"Gabe Duncan?" When they heard the doctor's voice all Duncan eyes were on him. "I'm Dr. Marshall, I was taking care of your son."

"Is he okay? Please tell us he's alive," Bob said.

There was a dramatic pause before the doctor nodded. "Gabe's doing okay, a little chilly so we're warming him up, but he's fine. He has a sprained wrist but other than that he's going to recover well."

"Oh thank goodness," Amy said, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Can we see him?"

"Sure, but he wanted to see _you_ specifically."

PJ pointed to himself to make sure. When he got the okay he followed Dr. Marshall to room 86. Gabe himself was sitting up in the bed, a dark blue cast around his wrist. He was out of his soaking wet shoes and clothes and was now wearing toasty warm jogging pants, a white thermal, and thick socks. He was still a little chilly and out of it, but came to when he heard his door open.

He looked at PJ and PJ stared back him. Gabe didn't know what to say, did PJ even want to see him? His question was answered when PJ rushed over to him and pulled him into the biggest hug he'd ever given anyone. He was crying all over again, both of them were. Tears flowed down their faces rapidly and PJ's shoulder jerked violently as he held on tight to his baby brother. He wanted to make sure he didn't lose him again. "Don't do that again!"

"Okay," Gabe said, still crying. They cried and cried and hiccuped here and there before finally, because the other Duncan's were waiting, pulled away. PJ wiped his face and Gabe wiped his, but not out of embarrassment like he would usually do if caught in a sentimental moment. "You, you saved my life."

PJ nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I did. I had to, no way was I going to let you die without a fight at least."

Gabe smiled but a question still lingered in his mind. "You d-don't still hate me do you?"

PJ's heart sunk. He never told anyone in his life that he hated them, especially his siblings. He loved them more than himself and would do anything to protect them. PJ couldn't help but hug Gabe again and give him a kiss on his damp hair. "I never hated you in the first place, I'm sorry for being so stupid earlier. Forgive me?"

Gabe nodded and relaxed into PJ's embrace. Outside the room Teddy was anxious, so she slowly opened the door, her parents following behind. "Knock knock," she said, smiling at the sight in front of her.

"Oh Gabe are you okay?" Amy asked, kissing him all over. "Oh my baby boy, don't ever," more kisses, "scare us like that again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, any of you."

"I know Mom, if it weren't for PJ I would be dead," Gabe said honestly.

"You're a real hero PJ," Bob complimented.

PJ shook his head. "No, I-I'm not, I'm just doing what a brother is supposed to." He smiled and hugged Gabe one more time and this time he wasn't quick to let go.

**A/N okay so that's the story :P I don't know about you all but I LOVED it. I had the idea this morning and was like I need to write this down NOW. lol so proud of it, it's my first ever one shot. I figured it didn't need to be a whole story so just a simple sweet gift to GLC fans with a bow on top :D review, favor, follow, the whole nine yards. give me your input and hope you enjoyed it :D**

**much love ㈵6**

**-Tami**


End file.
